Mamà
by selene Magnus
Summary: Vieille histoire ressortie des cartons, avec mon thème récurrent. Soyez indulgent, il y a eu mieux


**Mamà**

Olivia et Eliott sont appelés dans une maternelle où a eu lieu un viol sur un enfant. Ils interrogent les autres enfants de cinq ans. Olivia parle avec son cinquième témoin, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes.

_- Bonjour. Je suis Olivia. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Émilia_

_- C'est très joli. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ce matin Émilia ?_

_Silence de l'enfant.  
_

_- N'aies pas peur ma chérie. Est-ce que tu as vu un monsieur entrer dans l'école ?_

_- Non ho visto nessuno_

Olivia reste interdite :_ - Écoutes ma puce. Tu dois me parler en anglais sinon je ne peux pas te comprendre, tu es d'accord ?_

_- Non voglio parlare con te ! Sei malvagia ! Voglio il mio pàpa !_

_- Émilia ! S'il te plait ma chérie …._

Mais la petite se lève et part. Elle se cogne contre le directeur, qui l'attrape par les épaules :

_- Eh ! Où tu vas toi ?_ - - Il la repousse dans la classe. _- Vous étiez en train de parler avec cette sauvageonne ?_

_- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne connaisse pas notre langue ?_

_- Oh mais si ! L'an dernier, elle la parlait sans soucis, c'était même la plus bavarde ! Mais depuis le début de cette année, elle ne répond qu'en italien. Ses professeurs ne savent plus quoi y faire !_

_- Étrange ! Vous avez rencontré les parents ?_

_- Oui le père. D'ailleurs je l'ai appelé comme tous les autres parents. Il ne va plus tarder je pense._

Olivia est encore dans la classe, alors que le directeur lui parle du couloir. Une voix d'homme l'interpelle :

_- Monsieur le Directeur !_

_- Oh le voici !_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-elle ?_

Le directeur quitte sa place pour avancer vers l'homme. La petite s'enfuit de la pièce à cette voix :_ - Zio Pàpa ! Zio Pàpa !_

Olivia la suit jusqu'à la porte et reste surprise : l'homme qui se penche pour prendre la petite aux bras est Dean Porter ! Il grogne contre le directeur :

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi les voitures de police ?_

_- La police voulait interroger les enfants, y compris votre fille. Mais comme toujours, elle refuse de répondre correctement…_

Mais Dean vient de voir Olivia qui s'avance vers eux.

_- Qu'est ce que ?_

_- Ce sont justement les inspecteurs_

Dean regarde la petite et s'inquiète : un flic anti-pédophilie voulait parler à sa fille ! Eliott apparaît dans le couloir et s'approche doucement, lui aussi étonné.

_- De quel droit vous les laissez parler à ma fille sans ma permission ?_

_- Dean, euh … nous devons… _- commence Olivia.

_- Je vous interdis à tous deux de vous approcher de ma gosse ! Est-ce bien clair ?_

Il se retourne brusquement et repart. Olivia le suit pour le convaincre.

_- Dean ! Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Nous voulons juste lui parler mais…_

_- Hors de question !_

_- Dean ! Si jamais il s'est passé quelque chose, ça ne va pas l'aider si tu reste dans le déni !_

Dean se retourne et lui lance un regard noir. Du coup, elle le laisse partir sans plus rien dire. Eliott la rejoint :

_- Il manquait plus que ça !_

_- Eliott, il faut qu'on parle à cette petite_

_- Mais t'as bien vu les obstacles ! Déjà Porter refuse qu'on s'approche, et puis elle parle pas l'anglais ! Tu savais qu'il avait une fille ?_

_- Non, j'en savais rien. Écoutes, je vais tenter de le faire changer d'avis_

_- Tu rêves ! Il va nous recevoir avec un fusil !_

_- « Je » Eliott ! J'y vais seule_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu sais bien que vous deux dans la même pièce, c'est l'apocalypse puissance quatre. J'ai plus de chance de le convaincre seule_

_- Ok, mais je crois que tu perds ton temps_

D================================================================O

Olivia sonne chez Dean. Il ouvre et lui relance son regard noir.

_- N'ais-je pas été assez clair ?_

_- Dean, s'il te plait ! Ce ne sont que quelques questions. Et regarde, je suis seule !_

_- Ah oui ? T'as oublié ton bouledogue à la niche ?_

Elle soupire :_ - s'il te plait ! Ça ne sera pas long. Laisse-moi entrer_

Il cède et la laisse pénétrer dans son appart. La petite est dans le salon en train de colorier. Olivia regarde Dean un instant pour obtenir sa permission. Il accepte d'un coup de tête.

_- Émilia ? Tu te rappelle de moi ? On s'est rencontré dans ton école tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu toutes les deux ?_

La petite la regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns, comme ceux de Dean. C'est vraiment une très jolie enfant, très calme. Émilia hoche la tête.

_- Ton dessin est très joli. Et je vois que tu aime beaucoup le rose_

_- E tu ? Quali colóri te piaccano ?_

Dean s'est placé derrière le divan. Olivia le regarda mais elle devina seule la question.

_- Les couleurs que j'aime ? Et bien, j'aime assez le bleu et le noir_

_- Grr ! Sono i colori que piacciano anche a Zio Pàpa_

Dean sourit à cette réponse.

_- Dis-moi Émilia, est-ce que tu a vu Kelly aujourd'hui à l'école ?_

_- Sì_

_- Dans la cour ou à l'intérieur des bâtiments ?_

_- Non so pìu_

Olivia regarda Dean :_ - Elle ne sait plus_ - Il répond gentiment. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de la petite, et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

_- Est-ce qu'elle était seule ?_

_- Non so pìu_

_- Y avait-il un monsieur avec elle ? L'avais-tu déjà vu ?_

_- Sì_

_- Tu as vu ce qu'il faisait ?_

Mais la petite ne répond plus. Elle s'applique à colorier.

_- Émilia ?_

_- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne sait rien ! _- réplique Dean.

_- Arrête Dean ! Ne l'influence pas !_

Il remet les cheveux de la petite derrière son oreille : _- Tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre maintenant, Amore_

Olivia soupire quand la petite abandonne ses crayons pour courir dans la chambre.

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? On s'approchait de…_

_- Tu t'approchais de rien du tout. Elle n'a rien vu et elle est fatiguée de tes questions. Et moi aussi_

La petite fille s'approche avec une peluche dans les bras.

_- Andrai essere la mia nuova màma ?_

_- Émilia ! Comment… comment t'es venue une telle idée ?_

_- Voglio que sia la mia màma_

_- Ça suffit ! Je veux plus entendre … de telles choses_

_- Perché ?_

Mais Dean hausse le ton : _- Basta, ho dicento ! Vai in la tua camera, adesso !_

_- Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

_- Rien_

_- Vu ta tête, c'est pas rien. Elle a parlé de sa mère ?_

Dean la regarde bizarrement. Comment, en juste quelques minutes, un enfant peut comprendre tant de choses ! Comment a-t-elle pu désirer la même chose que lui ? Est-ce lui qui n'a pas réussi à cacher ses sentiments ?

_-Dean, pourquoi tu t'énerve si elle parle d'elle ?_

_- Non, c'est pas ça du tout !_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Rien je te dis ! Oublies-ça !_

Il la laisse en plan pour aller voir la petite dans sa chambre. Elle est allongée sur son lit et pleure. Il s'approche et s'assoit à côté. La voir pleurer le rend coupable et il lui parle alors tout doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié ma puce. Mais tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça. Je … je sais que tu es triste, je comprends qu'elle te manque mais…_

_- Perché non vuolei ?_

_- Non… moi aussi je veux mais … ça ne se fait pas comme ça, tu comprends ? Même si je veux, elle …_

Il s'arrête un instant, pensant que peut être Olivia peut entendre, si elle n'est pas partie.

_- Ha la sua vitta. Non puede tutto cambiare perché tu e yo le vogliamo. Capischi, Amore ?_

_- Ma se sei tu che chiami ?_

_- Oh c'é a mi di chiamare ?_

_- Sì, perché ho paura que non vuole_

_- Ahah. Anche me ho paura, tu saì. Sono timido_

_- Non é vero !_

_- Sì, molto timido. Me prometterai di non più dire ciò tipo di cosa ?_

_- Humm. Prometto zio pàpa_

_- Molto bene. Te preparai per la notté adesso ?_

Il sort et retourne dans le salon. Olivia a entendu la conversation. Elle a essayé de comprendre quelques mots mais très vite, elle s'est laissé bercer par les sonorités mélodieuses de la voix de Dean. C'était très beau de l'entendre parler en italien, elle aurait voulu que cela continue encore.

_- Pourquoi elle ne répond jamais en anglais ?_

_- De quoi je me mêle ?_

_- Elle le comprend très bien, donc elle devrait le parler. D'ailleurs, l'an dernier…_

_- C'est comme ça !_

Elle le regarde fixement: il est visiblement mal à l'aise.

_- Je pense que c'est la mort de sa mère qui a causé ça. J'ai voulu l'emmener voir un pédopsychiatre, mais j'en ai pas encore trouvé un parlant l'italien_

_- Je suis désolée. C'était quand ?_

_- Il y a six mois. Mais à part ça, elle ne semble pas souffrir de traumatismes, pas de cauchemars… juste sur blocage sur la langue_

_- Mais quel rapport ?_

_- Sa mère lui parlait qu'en italien, pour compenser avec l'école tout en anglais. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien_

La petite revient dans le salon pour prendre un jouet. Dean l'interpelle :

_- Eh Signorina ! Pyjama ! Comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas encore mis le pyjama ?_

_- Ma, voglio giocare ancora_

_- D'abord le pyjama, puis tu te laves les dents. Ensuite on verra_

Elle ne bouge pas : _- Exécution !_

Elle part, grognant.

_- Oh ça rigole pas la discipline avec toi !_

_- Ses parents étaient trop laxistes avec elle : ils lui cédaient tout. Du coup, je galère un peu pour rétablir les bonnes manières_

_- Ses parents ? Comment ça? … Je pensais que tu étais son père ?_

Il la regarde en souriant : _- Maintenant oui. Mais c'est ma nièce. Mon frère et sa femme se sont tués en voiture il y a six mois. J'aimerais lui recréer une cellule familiale_

_- Oh je vois. Tout à l'heure, elle a demandé où était sa mère, c'est ça ? Je suis sûre d'avoir compris le mot « maman »_

_- C'est pas tout à fait ça_

_- Dis-moi Dean_ - demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour répondre.

_- Elle a demandé si tu voulais être sa nouvelle maman_

Olivia resta bouche-bée. Dean ajouta tout bas : _« Je le voudrais aussi »_

A ce moment, la petite l'appelle de sa chambre. Dean s'y rend aussitôt. Elle lui demande de lui raconter une histoire. Il prend son gros livre de mythologie pour lui lire la légende d'Orphée et Eurydice. L'enfant écoute religieusement jusqu'à la fin.

_- Perché ha disobbedito? Perché è tornado?_

_- Il n'a pas eu confiance en elle. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a perdue. Il n'a pas fait confiance à la femme qu'il aimait_

Dean resta un moment le regard triste, absorbé par ses pensées qui le ramène à un certain soir, où la confiance fut la clé de voûte de son malheur.

_- Alora, resterà solo ?_

_- Oui. C'est sa punition_

En se retournant après avoir bordé l'enfant, il voit Olivia appuyée à l'encadrure de la porte. Il lui passe devant et elle le suit en demandant:

_- Ça va? Tu semble… découragé?_

_- Je me dis parfois que je n'aurais pas dû la prendre avec moi_

_- Comment peux-tu dire …_

_- J'aurais dû la laisser à un de mes frères. Ils sont tous mariés ! Elle aurait grandi dans une vraie structure familiale, au milieu de ses cousins. Car moi, qu'est-ce que je lui donne, hein ? J'ai jamais le temps de rien, je suis jamais là. Je ne peux même pas aller la chercher à l'école ! C'est ma mère qui le fait. En fait, c'est elle qui fait tout ! C'est elle qui l'élève, pas moi. Mais j'ai fait l'égoïste, j'ai voulu jouer au papa. Surtout que c'était elle. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose avec cette petite_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- J'ai des tonnes de neveux et nièces, je les compte plus ! Mais avec elle, il ya toujours eu un lien bizarre : elle était toujours collée à moi à chaque réunion de famille, elle me suit partout depuis qu'elle sait marcher. Au point que certaines mauvaises langues…._

_- Suggéraient qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu ?_

_- Tu sais combien les gens sont cons ! J'ai jamais eu l'idée de fricoter avec une de mes belles-sœurs ! Encore moins celle-là, je pouvais pas la sentir ! Mais ça a mis des tensions entre mon frère et moi. Nos relations n'étaient déjà pas… simples._

_- Que s'était-il passé ?_

_- Il me reprochait d'avoir été trop sévère avec lui durant son enfance_

_- Il était plus jeune que toi ?_

_- Ben oui, je suis l'aîné_

_- Et tu as joué au tyrannique avec tes petits frères et sœurs…._

_- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Ça ne m'a pas amusé de me retrouver chargé de famille à 15 ans ! Si je ne les avais pas surveillés, la moitié serait soit en taule soit six pieds sous terre !_

_- Tu tombe dans l'exagération, là !_

_- Notre quartier était infecté par les voyous, pour rester poli. Et cinq garçons sans père, c'était une sacré cible pour les recruteurs ! J'ai dû jouer les gardes-chiourmes pour les empêcher de mal tourner ! Et ce fut pas de tout repos ! Surtout avec David ! Il faisait connerie sur connerie ! Alors forcément j'étais intraitable avec lui, pas le choix !_

_- Du coup, pour compenser, tu as tenu à recueillir sa fille_

_- Résultât, qui c'est qui en souffre ?_

_- Dean, tu dramatise là. Elle semble très heureuse avec toi. Même si tout n'est pas parfait, l'amour que tu lui donne…_

_- Elle mérite mieux ! Elle mérite une vraie famille, deux parents, présents, qui vont la chercher à l'école, qui passent les week-ends avec elle, qui assistent à ses spectacles de fin d'école, qui l'emmènent au parc, au ciné… tout ce que je ne peux pas lui donner ! Mais regardes donc ! Elle est toujours toute seule, avec moi qui suis aussi souriant qu'un cafard desséché ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit triste tout le temps, et qu'elle refuse de se mêler aux autres. Je suis en train de la rendre comme moi ! Déprimante et solitaire !_

_- Elle a l'air au contraire très vivante ! Je crois que c'est toi qui déprime_

_- Elle a besoin d'une maman. Mais qui voudrait rester avec moi, hein ?_

_- Et bien je suis sûre que les candidates ne manqueraient pas si tu faisais un petit effort pour être au moins aimable avec les gens_

_- Pardon?_

_- Tu joues un peu trop les ours! Alors que je sais que tu es un mec génial. Laisse ta vraie personnalité sortir de ta carapace_

_- C'est toi qui dis ça? Combien de mecs tu as laissé t'approcher?_

_- Euh… on parlait de toi, changes pas de sujet_

_- De toute façon…_

_- Quoi? Ne sois pas défaitiste! Tu as toutes les qualités pour plaire à une femme_

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'as tourné le dos?_

_- Mais….je… c'est pas croyable cette manie de tout ramener à moi juste pour ne pas te remettre en question!_

Dean baissa la tête, puisque de toute évidence elle refuse de se poser la question. Il se redressa et d'une voix forte:

_- Puisque ton seul témoin n'a rien vu, je crois que tu peux t'en aller désormais. Ta piste est close_

_- Très bien, je m'en vais… puisque ma présence t'indispose_

"Ce n'est pas ta présence mais ton indifférence qui me tue" a-t-il envie de crier. Mais est-elle capable de comprendre cela? Les seuls liens qu'elle lui autorisait avec elle étaient de l'amitié, malgré plusieurs tentatives de rapprochement. Elle l'avait toujours tenu à distance et de toute évidence, aujourd'hui encore elle restait dans cet optique. Et puis cette affaire qui avait ébranlé leur "amitié". Même si pour lui ce ne fut jamais de l'amitié mais juste l'attente d'une évolution. Évolution qui n'avait plus aucune raison de se produire. Il referma la porte d'entrée qu'Olivia avait laissé ouverte en partant, puis se dirigeât dans sa cuisine pour se servir un verre.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Another story for all of you. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. je ne peux vous promettre une suite prochainement puisqu'elle n'est pas encore écrite (ni même en tête!) je vais vous demander de la patience. En attendant de très bonnes fêtes à tout le monde! **


End file.
